A Shoulder To Cry On
by Dajypop
Summary: "I'll kill him." Ronald growled under his breath, hugging Hermione close to his chest.


**Title:** A Shoulder To Cry On  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Setting:** Various  
 **Pairing:** Ron Weasley/Dracon Malfoy, Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger  
 **Characters:** Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Viktor Krum, Draco Malfoy  
 **Genre:** Friendship/Drama  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 542  
 **Type of Work:** Drabble, prompted from Tumblr by Maybethings  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of straightness and gayness, mentions of killing, slight spoilers?  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary** "I'll kill him." Ronald growled under his breath, hugging Hermione close to his chest.

 **AN:** I actually prefer Harry/Hermione. xD I wanted it to happen so badly. But I will write these two platonically. ouo I hope that's alright. 3 So glad to see you know who I ammmm~

Prompt: Ron/Hermione, Sign of Affection of your choice.

 **A Shoulder To Cry On** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"I'll kill him." Ronald growled under his breath, hugging Hermione close to his chest, "I'll murder him." These things slipped out before he had a chance to stop them, his mind flooded with rage.

"No, Ron. No…" Hermione would whimper between sobs, her face pressed into his shoulder a little as she cried.

An owl, looking for all intents and purposes like he was sent by Death, himself, clicked its claws on the countertop, glaring at them like the letter that she'd dropped to the floor. Viktor had, indeed, written her, and when he hadn't heard back, eventually he moved on. This particular letter told them all about some new girl he was with, how she did this, how she wore her hair, things that one would expect from a friend. And Hermione's heart had shattered at the second paragraph. Ron had been skimming over her shoulder, and as soon as she'd dropped the parchment and turned, he caught her as she collapsed into his chest.

"I will. He lead you on, Hermione. You're too smart for that, you're too _good_ for him. Anyone who does this to you deserves to suffer."

"He… he probably does this to all the girls." She offered, shaking her head, "But thank you."

The rest of the night had been spent with the two of them trying to watch the bewitched television that Arthur had brought home from work, curled up close enough that the twins started rumors.

That was between their fourth and fifth years at school. It wasn't until their sixth that Hermione finally returned the favor.

"I… I don't- Why would he-" Ron wheezed, his head resting against the genius' thigh, hands in the air as if he could grasp the reasoning if he tried hard enough. "I c-can't believe he…"

Hermione didn't know who 'he' was. The redhead wouldn't tell, and she didn't press. If he had something he wanted to keep private, he was completely entitled to it. It wasn't like he was offered the same kindness at home. But whoever 'he' was, he had really fucked up, of that much she was certain.

"Do you want me to kill him?" She questioned, looking down with a small smile on her features as that seemed to still him. Then he burst out into raucous laughter, launching back into a sitting position beside her and grinning.

"I'm quite sure he'd scream and beg for mercy." The idea was sort of nice; his particular interest was a rather large coward. He could talk the talk very easily, but the second he was asked to walk it, he cowered and whimpered like he could just will it away.

"I'm quite sure I wouldn't care, if he hurt you this badly. You don't deserve to go through all this fretting, Ronald, you're above this. If you can't tell me any more about it, you should talk to him about this."

When his face fell, she patted her lap once more and he laid back down, her hands gently combing through his hair as if she had practiced it her whole life. Humming softly, she seemed to be willing them both to calm down, remembering when he'd last done something like this for her.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Not quite sure this is what I expected to write. In short, at the end, Ron is upset about Draco's dark mark. I decided to imply it, considering the prompt. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
